


Ponzoña.

by Chiwibel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chiwimery, Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger era todo lo que Draco Malfoy evitaba, envidiaba y deseaba.</p><p>(Para Luzme-Radcliffe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponzoña.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter y co. no me pertenecen.
> 
> Drabble en honor a Luzme-Radcliffe y al #chiwimery. No me gusta el Dramione pero ella lo vale y más.
> 
> BTW, creo que será un two-shot, veo un segundo capítulo en el futuro. Puede que sean meras ilusiones y no prometo nada.
> 
> También publicado en FFnet.

...

**Ponzoña.**

**...**

   Ella era un conjunto de todas las cosas que le habían enseñado a Draco Malfoy a odiar: Sangresucia, sin ningún tipo de estatus ni conexiones de valor, Gryffindor y, como cereza del pastel, se juntaba con Potter y la comadreja

   También era un conjunto de todas las cosas que Draco Malfoy podría llegar a amar por sí mismo, si alguna vez se decidía a hablar con su voz, a usar sus palabras y su propia cabeza y no la de sus padres.

   Porque ella era valiente, inteligente y honrada. Porque ella podía pensar, sentir y hacer sin arrepentirse de ello. Porque ella era libre.

   Hermione Granger era todo lo que Draco Malfoy evitaba, envidiaba y deseaba.

   A veces no sabía si realmente la deseaba a ella o simplemente deseaba ser como ella. Otras veces dudaba entenderla del todo al tiempo que pensaba finalmente haberla comprendido.

   El más simple de los dilemas y el más complicado los mapas.

   Por esa sencilla y rebuscada razón, Draco se resignaba a no pensar, mucho menos procesar o cuestionar, el tiempo que lograban pasar juntos, las cortas conversaciones de pasillo y los escuetos saludos nocturnos. Mera decencia, se decía.

   Entonces empezaron las miradas en clase, las búsquedas no tan inconscientes y las sonrisas ocultas que negaría con el mayor desdén. Le llamaría como lo que era,  _sangresucia_ , daría media vuelta y seguiría su camino, contemplando si la palabra, si la realidad, le acababa doliendo más a ella o a él.

   Pero Hermione era inteligente, ella sabía.

   La única persona que estaba sufriendo realmente era Draco.


End file.
